The present invention relates to a catheter cover and, more particularly, to a catheter cover that may protect the catheter from water.
Dialysis patients that have to use catheters are not allowed to shower or swim for weeks and up to months at a time. The patients thereby become dirty, uncomfortable, and are more prone to infection. The only way a patient may clean themselves is by using a washcloth or sponge which promotes cross contamination of the catheter site. Further, the patients are at increased risk for blood stream infections since there are no appropriate methods of protecting the catheter site.
Currently, to cover the catheter, gauze bases may be used. However, the gauze bases only protect the entry site into the skin and are not water resistant. The gauze does not prevent contaminants from making contact with the catheter or entry site into the skin. The gauze and tape absorbs moisture, dead skin cells, and bacteria. All of the above promote infection instead of preventing it. Further, the gauze and tape fall off easily leaving little to no protection.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cover that protects the catheter from the elements and allows for an improvement in quality of life due to increased hygiene.